bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Bear
Sun Bear was a traveling bear who has made two appearances. His first visit was on April 27, 2018, and ending in May 13, 2018. He gave 12 quests with rewards including a Belt Bag and a final reward of a Mondo Belt Bag. He returned on September 10, 2018 for four weeks, and ending on October 8, 2018 and rewarded you with Basic Boots, Hiking boots, and a final reward of a pair of Beekeeper's Boots after the completion of the new series of quests. '''NOTE: '''Sun Bear has left and all boots can now be bought. Belt Bag Quests Boot Quests Dialogue Belt Bag Quests Boot Quests Gallery File:Sun.png | Sun Bear. File:SunBear.png | Sun Bear standing next to his trailer during Belt Bag quest. File:Sun Bear.png | Sun Bear standing next to his trailer during Boot quest. File:RobloxPlayerBeta 2018-10-08 18-54-17.png| Sun Bear's "about to leave" message(for his second trip). Trivia * In the quest 'Focus Feature', Sun Bear said to defeat a werewolf instead of 3 spiders. * The ability token badge is represented by him in the game's description. * After his spring visit, the belt bags can be bought in Pro Shop (Belt Bag) and the Mountain Top Shop (Mondo Belt Bag). * During his spring visit, there was a ticket behind Sun Bear’s trailer. When Sun Bear went away, the ticket stayed there for a short time, but now it’s gone (and there's an Ant Gate there instead). * Sun Bear uses Knight Animation Package. * Sun Bear says that only Rage, Exhausted, and Music bees spawns Token Link, but Shocked bee does too. * In his second visit (9/10 Update), his trailer has a Flag of Phoenix bumper sticker on the back. * During his first visit, Sun Bear is shown to be wearing the Mondo Belt Bag, which he gave at the very end of his quests. During his second visit, he was shown to be wearing both the Mondo Belt bag and Beekeeper's Boots, which he gives at the end of his quests. * Sun Bear gives 48 tickets in all (including the one that was behind the RV). * During Sun Bear's Scavenger Hunt, he says 3 more quests are needed to be completed to get the Beekeeper's Boots, when it is actually 4 quests. However, Onett could have done this on purpose, because Sun Bear was completely surprised by Vicious Bee in his dialogue, and gives you a quest around this. * He is the only traveling bear in the game who has come back after his first visit. * For his second visit, Sun Bear will say, "Don't think we've met. I'm Sun Bear, and I'm back at the mountain for some more action." if the player has not already spoken to Sun Bear the last time he visited. * He is the only traveling bear in the game which requires ability tokens on his quests. * Sun Bear is based of an actual bear in real life. It lives in the tropical forests of Southeast Asia. Category:Bears Category:Traveling Bears